


[Podfic] better in threes

by ZoeBug



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Post-The Raven King, Praise Kink, Sub!Gansey, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of anirondack's "better in threes"</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Henry and Blue look up when he comes in and lets the door shut behind him. He lets his mask drop in increments - first his face, which stops smiling, and then his shoulders, which slump, and then his posture, which becomes equivalent to Ronan’s. He looks up at them and he gives them a tired half-smile, and Blue and Henry immediately slip off the bed and come to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gansey attends Mrs. Gansey's Congressional swearing-in. Afterwards, Henry and Blue take care of him.</p><p>(Post-The Raven King. Beware of spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] better in threes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [better in threes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738952) by [anirondack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirondack/pseuds/anirondack). 



> The world needs more sarchengsey because I love these three so much and this fic was just absolutely breathtakingly fantastic and I also don't understand why "sub!gansey" isn't a tag already.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9ddxipasds9e4l6/%5BTRC%5D_better_in_threes.mp3)

 **Length** \- 00:44:49

* * *

 

Music credit: ["Holding a Heart" by A Girl Named Toby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9p1G1orJm0)

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6738952)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
